The Hunger Games- High school style
by Finniss
Summary: They're just girls. Twins. Twins with no father. Twins whose mother who left them to live in the land of dreams and nightmare. Twins forced to go to a posh private school. Twins with nothing left but each other. Twins who finally found light after all the years living in the darkness. Twins who found people not related to them but care all the same. Twins who found friendship, love
1. Chapter 1

Hunger Games- Highschool Style

As I step out of the car for the first time, I take a moment to look at my surroundings. The school itself is huge, with a circle of luscious green grass surrounding the front entrance. The entrance is massive and, like the rest of the school, built with sandstone. There is sign above the grand entrance doors saying: 'CAPITOL HIGH SCHOOL'. Two gold lion statues stand proudly at the door. The building is plain posh. _I'm defiantly not going to fit in here, look at it!_ My subconsciousness scolds me for ever thinking that I would fit in here.

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am 16 years old. I have a twin sister named Primrose (Prim for short). We have been sent to this amazingly posh boarding school as a consequence of my father dying. He was a spy (hard to believe, right!) and had made quite a lot of enemies during his 10 years working for some secret agency. A trained assassin had been sent to kill him and, although it took quite some time, he succeeded. My mother had never been the same again after that incident, zoning out on us for about 20 hours of the day. Prim and I's uncle helped tremendously with all of this, giving us money to buy clothes and other vital things like food. He didn't know about what was happening with my mother, he does now but if he did those years ago then we would have been moved away from our friends and sent here. Poor uncle Haymitch was so delusional about all of this, so wrapped up in his work he never once visited us. Maybe that's how he became a millionaire, not having any distractions to keep him from his work.

I look over to my dear sister Prim and a look of delight is smacked across her face as her eyes scan the building and the students. Prim is absolutely gorgeous and, although we are twins, I have always felt like I am the ugly one, though Prim tries to convince me otherwise. She has silky blond hair that flows down to her mid-back and she practically always leaves it down. She has the most angelic features, a soft pinky colour on her lips, beautifully blue eyes which have tiny specs of gold gently shining and contrasting with the turquoise-y colour of her eyes, and eyelashes that look almost fake as they are so long. She also has a cute splattering of soft coloured freckles across her nose. She is thin, yet has curves in all the right places and, like me, is about average height .I am almost jealous of her looks, but that would just be petty. I am almost jealous of her bubbly, optimistic personality too. She always sees the best in people, and I admire her for that.

**PRIMS P.O.V **

I sneak a quick glance at Katniss, not wanting to take my eyes off the amazing sight in front of me for too long. Katniss is so beautiful it hurts, she just doesn't understand! All the boys swoon over her, including her (ex)best friend Gale. It is so frustrating that she doesn't see how much of a total babe she is! Her mousey brown hair is so silky smooth I just wanna stroke it and plait it all day, though it is already restrained into her usual side-braid. Her eyes are the most fantastic shade of grey I have ever seen, its like they are ablaze all the time. Im not sure what it is about eyes and beauty that leaves me breathless. She has a light pink tinge to her lips and her skin is an pale colour, although we spend most of our time in the sun. I know she thinks that I'm pretty, and I do believe her, I'm just average. Plain old average. The second choice, never first, but I'm okay with that. All I wish for is my sister to understand the effect she can have! With her skinny, curvy body and fiery personality, she is practically perfect. She is also clever as hell! I'm the stupid one out of the 2 of us.

(Having eyes in the back of my head) I can see someone staring at Katniss, which doesn't surprise me. But this guy is REALLY staring, full on and all. He's pretty hot, who am I kidding, he is like an Abercrombie & Fitch model! But it isn't him that catches my eye, its his friend. He's average, like me. I think we could get along. I just realise that I have been staring for a bit too long to be normal as Katniss nudges me with her elbow. I yelp, thankfully I'm quiet. Katniss glances in the direction of the god-like boy and his cutie friend. I hear her breath halt.

**KATNISS P.O.V**

Wow. That is the only word I can manage right now. _Get a grip Katniss, for Gods sake woman, it's just a guy._ My subconsciousness scolds me once again. I really hate that bitch inside my head. I turn my entire body so I can see the adonis who is gazing at me. His hair is bronze and shimmers in the sun, his features are bold, his smile crooked. His eyes, oh good lord his eyes, are a breathtaking shade of sea-green. He is tall, his muscles discreetly outlined by his white t-shirt. His jeans hang sexily off his hips. I think I'm drooling right now. His gaze is fixed on me and I suddenly feel extremely self-conscious in what I'm wearing. I look scruffy in my forest green shirt, brown hunting jacket, worn out jeans and knee high tattered boots. Scruffy, I look scruffy. I turn away from the god, with reluctance, grab Prim's arm and drag her through the entrance, and straight up to the reception desk. I nudge prim, signalling her to start talking, I hate talking to people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, this is so fun that you guys read this! Please please review! I need a second option from you pretty little things xx :) I just got my first follower! Thank you!

The woman sat behind the desk,_ I know her, what's her name?!_ I cant put a name to a face, but I certainly know her. The thought is aggravating me now, I know her! My brain is working overload trying to work out how I know this woman btu my thoughts are interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.

"Katty? Primmy?" The overly excited woman squeaks.

Okay, she knows us. Wait! Those nicknames are familiar. Oh God, of course, it's auntie Effie, uncle Haymitch's girlfriend. I plaster a gigantic fake smile on my face and jog over to hug this ridiculously dressed woman. She encases me in her arms and my lungs stop working but Prim comes to the rescue and taps Effie on the shoulder.

"Where's my hug?" Prim pouts, she looks adorable.

"I would never forget you Primmy!" Effie says, then wraps Prim up in her arms. This lasts for about 10 seconds then Effie reluctantly lets go and returns her attention to me

"You look so gorgeous, grown up! I knew you were coming but this is such a surprise to see you two beautiful girlies! Here here, take your schedules, I will show you e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g. Come along, come along!"

We both grab the slips of paper she hands to us then wait for her as she disappears to do something. Effie comes back seconds later with a disappointed look on her face.

"I am well and truly sorry, but I have to stay here and man the reception area. I have recruited my favourite students to show you everything!" Effie looks back at a door behind the desk and screeches: "Madge! Johanna! Come here you two!"

Two girls walk out of the door and approach us. A pretty girl with dark brown (almost black) hair and pale green eyes sticks her hand out to me, I shake it then she opens her mouth to speak:

"Hello. I'm Johanna and it is a pleasure to meet you! Are you twins? If you are then that is so super cool! What are your names?" Johanna says with a huge smile on her face. I know that smile. That is a forced smile and I know now that she must have been plucked out of the corridor to show the new girls around.

"And I'm Madge. I'm guessing your sisters. What are your names, and give me your planners for a sec." A pretty girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes introduces herself. I can tell that she is kind, caring.

We hand them our planners as we walk away from the desk and I hear Johanna let out a huge sigh. I'm guessing that was acting I witnessed.

"Hi, my name's Primrose, call me Prim, and this is Katniss and yeah, we're twins. It's good to meet you. I do most of the talking by the way. Katniss hates people." Prim explains. Its not that I hate all people, just most.

"Prim! I don't hate people, well not all of them, just most. And yeah, cool to meet you guys. Where are we going first?" I add, trying not to have everyone hate me on the first day.

"We're going to get your stuff, clothes and things." Madge answers.

Uncle Haymitch bought us both way too many new clothes from expensive brands which I don't know the name of. I protested while Prim chose everything for herself and me. She's the shopper, I hate it immensely. Haymitch also bought us new iPhone 5cs'; mine is green, Prims is pink. We don't need them, but apparently they are a must-have for teenage girls. I despair.

We head out of the entrance and back to fancy black car that brought us here. I can feel the same sea-green eyes trailing me as I walk out. As we approach the car, Madge squeals.

"Oh my gosh you have so much stuff! We cant carry all of this, we need help." Madge says. She looks around, spots someone and then shouts: "Finnick! Rory! Get your asses here you two!"

Sea-Green Eyes starts to walk over, followed by a boy with light brown hair and soft facial features. I start to get nervous, how can this boy have such an effect on me when I haven't even met him? I can see Prim blush, why, I don't know. Finnick has the sexiest walk I think I have ever witnessed. Im turning into such a girl, uggh I hate it. When the boys finally get to us, Sea-Green Eyes holds his hand out to me, the brown haired boy to Prim. As we shake hands, all I can think about is how soft his hands are. Sea-Green Eyes introduces himself.

"Hey, I'm Finnick Odair, pleasure to meet you. We're gonna get on well ,I like pretty people." I blush bright red whilst my brain tries to make words. His beauty renders me speechless.

" Umm, I'm Katniss Everdeen, that's Prim, my twin. And umm thanks?" Gosh I'm just a mess right now. I can feel myself blushing again. All that is going through my head right now is: _he called you pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty. _I shake my head in attempt to clear my thoughts. At this point, I realise that I hadn't let go of his hand. _This just gets worse and worse doesn't it. This is why no boys like you, and because you're ugly._ I would say that my subconsciousness is a bitch, but she's right. I try to take back my hand but Finnick pulls it up to his lips and places a soft kiss of top of it. His lips feel amazing, I really want to kiss them. He lets go of my hand while I hear Johanna snorting and Madge giggling. I blush crimson. Finnick smiles goofily.

I turn back to Prim, who is smiling like a maniac and then she speaks.

"Katniss, this is Rory Hawthorne, Rory, this is Katniss, my twin" Prim introduces us.

I shake Rorys hand. He seems nice, laid back even. I feel the need to introduce the man of my dream, urm I mean Finnick. _Get a grip Katniss!_

"Prim, this is Finnick Odair, Finnick, this is Prim." Okay, I managed to speak normally for once.

Madge pulls Finnick and Rory to the car and shoves a suitcase in each of their arms and is about to give them another but I take one, it's unfair that the boys have to do all the work, and I'm strong enough to carry a light suitcase.


End file.
